Jose Porla
Jose Porla was the true main antagonist for the Elemental Boy and is consider to be the most evil of the Extreme Dinosaurs Villains. Appearance Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which was given a dark reddish tone in the anime. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His outfit is consisted of a long, blueish coat closed on the right side of Jose’s chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord’s symbol on its buckle; the coat had wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. His Wizard Saint’s medallion was still visible on the same spot, but had dark ribbons hanging from it instead. Covering Jose’s left arm was a brownish cape, sporting a wide golden-colored stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. The outfit was completed by loose pants tucked inside boots. While donning this second attire of him, Jose did not sport a hat, and his hair was tied in a high ponytail. In addition, his left hand still sported two rings, with the one decorated by a gem seemingly being the same, but with the other being adorned by large black lines. Personality At first, Jose acted very silly, using jokes and silly motifs to make points and dodge important questions asked of him. He was also portrayed as a comical character of sort, displaying stunned expressions on different occasions. He also claimed to be a gentleman, and appeared to be very respectful of his subordinates. He was also shown sincerely praising Zantou's skills, showing himself prone to commend magical talent. However, Jose's true personality tends to surface every time he gets angry. In such state, he shows himself as he truly is: an evil, reckless and sadistic man, willing to cause extreme suffering to his enemies and to commit evil deeds only to prove the superiority of his own Building, which seemed to get his full attention and care. He is also greedy, and willing to blackmail and pump money out of the rich family by keeping their children hostage to finance Phantom Lord's activities. This evil side of him seems capable of literally affecting Jose's appearance, as seen during his fight with Zantou, in which he was shown taking on monstrous features while claiming that he was a wizard worth killing. Jose also seems to have a jealous streak and a lot of pride, as well as a distinct, boundless hate for the Dinosaur Musaem. Powers, Skills and Abilities Jose is a master of Shade. His spells revolve around the manipulation of ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes. He mainly employs his Magic for offense, having proven himself capable of shaping large masses of his ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes, pillars and lightnings, and also to immobilize opponents, as well as shoot various kinds of blasts and beams. Jose's Magic has been described as feeling very evil, and has been shown to make nearby people feel physically sick and cold when Jose employs it. With Shade, Jose is also capable of creating ghostly soldiers that he can command at will, even from far distances. These have their faces hidden by hooded capes, with their blank eyes glowing under the hoods, don long robes and are armed with large sabers. Their initial abilities are likely those of simple trained soldiers, but Jose can freely increase their strength remotely, to the point that they become powerful super-soldiers: in such state, their eyes become more evil-looking, their robes crackle like flames, and they don't employ weapons anymore, assaulting their enemies bare-handed with powerful unarmed moves. They are also strong enough to drag and employ large battering rams composed of massive logs in small numbers. Until they are destroyed, those ghostly soldiers show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. They can be produced in large masses, as Jose could create enough of them to overpower the exhausted armies. Weapons None. Family *Pork (Father) *Ryan (Son) Voice Actor Ed Blaylock. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Complete Monster Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:First Generation Category:First Generations Category:Single Category:Married Category:Widowers Category:Husbands